In certain power adaptors, it may be desirable to configure the adaptor to allow removal of an outlet attachment. However, such removable outlet attachments may prove to be confusing or difficult to remove. For example, the direction of force to apply may not be clear to a user. In this regard, the application of force may be required in a direction that is counterintuitive with respect to the overall orientation of the adaptor. Additionally, the amount of force required to remove the outlet attachment may be prohibitive for those with limited manual dexterity.